Socks and Soap Bubbles
by Sonata Rapp
Summary: A little story that really has no purpose. Mostly MarkRoger fluff. A little slashy I'm afraid. Mostly rated for language.


**Socks and Soap Bubbles**

**_Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Jonathan Larson. The scenarios however belong to me. I want to apologize to all the lovers and fans of Mark and Roger's original actors Anthony Rapp and Adam Pascal respectively. I know you don't like seeing them in slash but it is just for the sake of a story. I'm sorry._**

Roger was lying on the loft's duck taped couch absently strumming cords on his guitar. It was a late Friday afternoon and he was alone in the loft. Mark said he'd be back soon. Almost inadvertently he began to play the opening notes of his favorite song.

"Ba- Ba Da Da Da Da" Mark slid the door open, humming the same song Roger was playing. He smiled to himself. They always seemed to be on the wavelength.

"Still in the same spot Rog?" Mark wanted to know. Roger didn't answer, just continued to play the song ending on the wrong note.

"Shit" he muttered "Still can't get that right." He turned and sat up finally acknowledging his best friend.

"You were gone a long time." he pouted

"Were you lonely?" Mark asked jokingly.

"Nope, just bored." Roger responded yawning. "But you're here now. Let's do something."

"Something like what?"

Roger grinned wickedly. "Well, you could help me wash my socks."

"I'd rather not." Mark told him dryly sinking onto the couch. Roger sighed and put on his pouty puppy dog face. He tapped Mark who turned to face him. Seeing the face he groaned.

"Not the face Roger."

Roger knew Mark couldn't resist the face.

"Please" he whined. "I'm _so_ tired and I've got _so many_ socks to wash. Please, please, _please_." Seeing he was wearing Mark down, he continued "My socks are _so _dirty. I could get germs. You wouldn't want me to get sick would you?"

Mark heaved a sigh. Roger always knew how to get over on him.

"Fine you baby. I'll help you."

"Yay!" Roger cried jumping up and running into his room. Mark grumbled as he went to get the wash tub. They had a system. Instead of wasting their change at the Laundromat, they used a big washtub and soap to clean their socks. They usually tried to get it done at the first of every month, but Roger was lazy and knew how to wheedle Mark into helping him.

Still grumbling Mark took the washtub into the bathroom and filled it with water in the bathtub. He lifted it up and struggled to get it onto the balcony. Just when he was about to drop it, Roger took the tub from him and hoisted it out the window.

He turned and smiled at Mark with his bag of dirty socks in hand. Mark just rolled his eyes and climbed out the window. Roger tossed a bar of soap into the tub of water.

"Here, get the water soapy, I'll be right back." he said. Mark obeyed still not speaking.

A minute later Roger reappeared hiding something behind his back. Mark paid no attention; just opened the bag and began to wash the socks. Roger took whatever it was he had and swirled it around in the soapy water.

All of a sudden, something wet popped against Mark's cheek. He ignored until it happened three more times. Turning to face Roger he saw he held a wire hanger twisted into a circle with a handle.

"So you made a bubble wand?" Mark asked in disbelief. "Are you five or something?"

"Well excuse me for trying to help us have some fun you sour pussy."

"Asshole" Mark muttered.

Another hour went by in silence as they finished washing. Roger tossed the bag of now clean socks back into the loft, leaving Mark to dump the dirty water.

He turned around to tell him this and was met with a soaking wet sock in the face.

"I" Mark said with a smirk, "am not a pussy. Sour or otherwise."

Roger laughed. "Prove it" he taunted. Mark climbed through the window to join Roger in the loft. He marched up to him glaring. He was nearly half a foot shorter than Roger, but that didn't stop him.

Roger looked down at him waiting. Finally Mark said "I'm not sure how." His friend grinned.

"Would you like some assistance?" he wanted to know. Mark nodded and Roger leaned down and brushed Mark's lips with his own.

"Was that okay?" he asked leaning back. Mark nodded again. Roger jerked his head toward the door of his bed room and Mark smiled slowly. Ah the joys of washday.

I know this was a pretty lame and pointless story, but it was funny to me. I did it mostly to make a friend of mine mad. She hates Mark/Roger slash. This was tame compared to some I have read. Anyway it was my first attempt so please give me some reviews. Should I try again or give it up? Let me know.


End file.
